Finn's Regret: The War
by RobotNinjaParadise
Summary: The continuation of my one-shot. After Finn killed CB last time he escapes prison to fight war. Decisions are made through reviews, or my poll.
1. The War

This is a continuation of Finn's Regret.

Disclaimer: Adventure Time is owned by Pen Ward.

There I was inside of my prison cell. I always questioned why PB would not send me out to fight this war. I can only guess it has to me with killing CB, the fire kingdom's knight. She probably feared they would be more agressive if she used her own knight. I still knew I had to break free. I then realized everything was candy, so I ate my way out of there.

I started thinking about the whole CB incident. Personally I regreted it, but I knew there was no time to think I had to fight. I then noticed that I had no weapons. I know PB must have an armory.

I noticed all of the guards were outside fighting. They were losing, but sneaking around was easy. I found the armory. I found a suit that looked like mine, but it had a red shirt, light red pants, and a black hat. It came with a paper saying:

This suit can protect you from any elemental damage and make you invisible. This suit is for Finn only

Inside was a sword that was black. The note for the sword said:

This sword will let you move as quick as a shadow. Warning both the suit and the sword are in prototype form, and have a chance for failure. Use in case of emergency. For Finn only.

I wonder why PB never finished this suit, or never told me about. I put it on. I turned it on. I was invisible. Alright it is time fight for my lady, but which side do I fight for.

This is where you come in you get to decide which side he fights for. FP or PB. Vote now. Votes are done by reviews.


	2. Increase readers week

Finn: Glob answer my prayer.

Glob: You must team up with PB.

Finn: Screw that noise I like FP more.

Glob: You must listen.

Finn: I thought I would get good advice.

Glob: Do whatever you want then.

Finn: I will.

Finn then headed for the Fire Kingdom.

Finn: I will call myself Niff.

Niff sneaks pass enemy lines using his stealth suit. He then finds Flame Princess...(dramatic pause)...(Niff blushes)...(Now you know I am fucking with you)...taking a flame bath.

Flame Princess: Who are you?

Show yourself you pervert. Niff just stood there. He could not be seen. He decided to wait outside. Flame Princess walked outside fully clothed..(This is not rated M calm down.)

Niff followed her he than hey, and turned off stealth.

Niff: Names Niff, I am here to fight your war.

FP: Hmm, you look like someone I know. But you he wears blue and white. You wear red and black.

Niff: (She does not notice.)

FP: Is there something in your pocket, or you just happy to see me?

Niff: (Not again wait there is something in my pocket.) Pulls out two pistols.

FP: Your packing heat I see.

FP then gives him a red coat

FP: That was for my ex-ex- boy friend.

FP: You remind me of him, but cooler.

FP then takes off his hat. FP sees he has white hair.

FP: I don't think you need this.

Niff: What about the war?

FP: Oh yeah go kill the bitch PB for me.

Niff: Alright, wait what?

Niff: I thought it was going to end peacefully.

FP: I do not care about her.

Niff: Ok?

FP: I might have a suprise for you. Wink Wink

Niff got so excited he got a boner.

FP: So you are excited to see me?

Niff blushes

Niff I would accomplish your task.

FP: Bye.


	3. Princess Bubblegum

Huh, FP was acting odd. Well I need to devise a plan to at least weaken PB. I walked straight to the Candy Kingdom with stealth mode on. I then snuck inside PB's room only to be ambushed by guards who saw me in the Fire Kingdom. The three had thermal goggles, and could see me

I had to think fast my sword then guided me as I ran up the wall into the air. They were trying to shoot me with candy cane shotguns, but I was too fast. While in midair I shot both of his friends in the head. I then stabbed the guard right between his eyes with my sword. They were all dead.

I thought about what I just done. I killed them this suit is changing me... for the better I said with a grin. I then decided to keep searching for PB she was on the balcony. I could easily push her off I thought. A blonde wig fell on my white hair. I then looked in a nearby window. I thought to myself not in a million years, and threw the wig and sliced it. I then got real close to PB, and gave her good shove off the balcony ,or so I thought. It was a trap. It set off an alarm. Ten guards showed up. They started using spears and candy cane shotguns. They shot bullets as I reflected them with my sword. All bullets bounced back, and hit all the guards. One managed to live , he tried to run. Ihen I threw my sword at him which stabbed him.

Dang it I thought, PB probably sees me. Well I have to go faster to the Security Room. I rushed in there PB was there by herself. PB can we please talk I said. PB No, Finn you are being extra bonkers. You will be sent to jail guards get him.

50 guards showed up. They all shot at once, but I jumped in the air, and dodged all the bullets and spears. I then shot bullets everywhere killing all the guards.

PB may we please talk I said. I then explained that FP wanted her dead, but I had a plan to fake it. What she said shocked me. She told me she wanted to die everyone she knew was. I then asked what do you mean. She then said all the candy citizens were killed in an ambush all melted down. They cannot be regenerated. Finn I like to join them please kill me.

I was lost for words. She wanted to die, I get it. It is a mercy kill. It would be worse to leave her here. I then put my sword through her stomache. She then said bye Finn I always loved you.

I then lifted her body and said rest in peace PB.

I then put her down. I shed many tears. I decide I must go back to the Flame Kingdom.


	4. Niff's Regret

I walked on top of a hill, and looked off into the sunset. The peaceful beautiful sunset. Soon I would be at peace.

I thought of Jake, he was the first friend I had let die. We were walking around, and suddenly a thief came out, and stabbed him in the heart. I still remember his words.

"This is not your fault." said Jake

I then killed PB out of selfish desire just recently. I lied to myself saying it was a mercy kill. I could have tried to help.

"I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with light!" I shouted

It is now time to end this pain, I hope Flame Princess can live without me.

I then pulled out my pistol, and put it against my head.

"Good Night." I said

"It's better this way." I said as I pulled the trigger


End file.
